Please refer to FIG. 1-1. FIG. 1-1 is a schematic view showing a conventional wiring device. The wiring device 1 has a panel 10 including a plurality of wiring holes 11. The wiring device 1 further has a cable manager 12 extended therefrom and having plural clampers 2 for fixing a cable 3 on the cable manager 12. The clamper 2 clamps the wire portion 32 of the cable 3 and a connector 30 thereof is placed in the wiring hole 11.
Please refer to FIG. 1-2. FIG. 1-2 is a sectional view of the conventional clamper. In FIG. 1-2, the clamper 2 is a very early design which is often made by metal, and has a pressing portion 22 at the laterals of the clamper 2. The pressing portion 22 presses the cable 3 on the cable manager 12 and a protrusion 24 is extended from an end of the pressing portion 22. The cable manager 12 has a placing aperture 16 for receiving the protrusion 24 when the clamper 2 is combined with the cable manager 12. The screw 4 fixes the clamper 2 on the cable manager 12 through a fixing hole 20 and a screw hole 14. Therefore, the clamper 2 is firmly fixed on the cable manager 12.
Please refer to FIG. 1-3. FIG. 1-3 is a sectional view of another conventional clamper 2′ modified from the clamper 2 of FIG. 1-2. The protrusion 24 has been canceled because the pressing portion 22 is enough to secure the wire portion 32 firmly attached to the cable manager 12′. Since a step for penetrating the aperture 16 becomes unnecessary, the whole process for manufacturing the clamper 2′ is simplified. Furthermore, the screw hole 14 in FIG. 1-2 and FIG. 1-3 can be manufactured directly by the screw 4 boring through the cable manager 12.
However, even though the conventional wiring device 1 is capable for firmly fixing the cable, the capability is useless. This is because the environment where the wiring device 1 adapted in usually is not too harsh, especially for an indoor environment. So, it is unnecessary and consumptive to use a screw 4 to fix a clamper 2 on a cable manager 12. Most importantly, the step of using the screw 4 to fix the cable 3 on the cable manager 12 is time consuming. First, the worker has to place one or two cable 3 beside the screw hole 14. Second, the clamper 2(2′) is attached onto the cable 3. Third, the clamper 2(2′) is moved to let the fixing hole 20 be right above the screw hole 14. Finally, the screw 4 is screwed onto the cable manager 12 by the screwdriver (not shown in all figures). Therefore, it is clear that the step is very troublesome and time-consuming. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to use the screw driver in a straight place. Therefore, the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional wiring device needs to be resolved.